Angel's God
by LadyLittleNekoLucy
Summary: What happens when Lucy is accused of a mass murder in Mongolia. Fairy Tail believing in the rumors because few people from the guild were also a victim and saw it was Lucy. Lucy, begging them to believe it wasn't her, was discriminated and forced to leave. Hurt by their betrayal, she seeks the strength to seek revenge against those who hurt her while losing herself along the way.
1. Betrayal

Summary: What happens when Lucy is accused of a mass murder in Mongolia. Fairy Tail believing in the rumors because few people from the guild were also a victim and saw it was Lucy. Lucy, begging them to believe it wasn't her, was discriminated and forced to leave. Hurt by their betrayal, she seeks the strength to seek revenge against those who hurt her while losing herself along the way. Not only that she learns she's not who she always thought she was. Only very little people-well they're not actually people- know the truth and who framed her. When she has the power she needs will she ever find those she can trust again?

Lucy's POV

I stand here surrounded by my guild mates, I mean former guild mates and family covered in cuts and bruises being accused of the mass murder that's been happening all week. _Why, why don't you believe me when I say it wasn't me? Do you honestly think I would actually be so cold-hearted?_ When I ask them this I was shocked by what happened next. They all stare at me with cold eyes filled with hate.

 **Yes**

Their response was quick with no hesitation. This shocked me.

It was then I knew I was alone in the world when everyone surrounding me both Fairy Tail any the citizens of Magnolia showed no sign of remorse when I was being exiled. One thought crossed my mind as they forced me to leave.

 _You will regret what you all did to me._

 ** _LadyLittleNekoLucy: Hi everyone this is the first time I'm making a story on fanfiction since I only did it for wattpad so if I do anything wrong I apologize in advance._**


	2. Zenaku

Lucy's POV

Its been six months since I was banned from Fairy Tail. I am currently walking around a forest lost because Loki and Virgo have been arguing about where it is I should train. I started to think about my mother. When I was close to death I swear that I saw her in my dreams. She told me that I needed to come to this forest and that I would need to unlock my powers that were locked away at birth.

I was an angel. My mom, well adopted mom, met my real mother, an angel from heaven, when she was injured and needed to come here to rest. Apparently dark mages were after me because I was just born and held tremendous powers that put me on par with angels hundreds of years older than me. Because of this my powers were sealed into thirteen objects that were scattered around the Earth. They were in many different forms of gold and a couple of odd things.

They consisted of:

A golden necklace

A golden armlet

A golden anklet

A golden ring

A golden bracelet

A golden hair accessory

A golden sword

A golden bow

A golden dagger

A golden armor

A glass like ball that glowed

An old book of spells

Suddenly then ground started to shake and I felt an overwhelming presence. Loki and Virgo felt it to because they suddenly stopped arguing and were suddenly in front and behind me watching out for whoever it was.

"Who's there," he shouts.

"Now, now no need to be so defensive how about you two go so your master and I can have a small chat."

I heard a voice from behind us and before Loki, Virgo, and I could do anything they were sent back to the spirit realm. The male grabbed my arms and forced them behind me and I felt something slip around my neck. All of a sudden I felt stronger.

"There, that's not so bad now is it?" The voice tells me before releasing me. I was spun around and I saw a male's chest in front of me. I blush when I take a step back to get a better look at him. He is about 6'2", extremely well built, and has black hair and blue eyes. He wore all white clothes with some silver accessories.

I look down and saw a gold necklace around my neck and for some reason my hair at and was tinted silver and was longer reaching gown to my ankles.

"Eh, what's going on," I ask him confused.

"Lucy Heartfilia otherwise know as Krysanthe," he says.

"What are you talking about?" I was genuinely confused.

"That's what your real name is," he tells me.

"How would you know?" I narrow my eyes in suspicion as I stare at him trying to figure what his objective might be.

"Hey I'm not a suspicious, person or angel I mean, and it's just that your real mother sent me here to help you gain back your true powers."

"You know my real mother? Also what are my real powers that are strong enough to rival angels that are hundreds of years older than me?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Every item that is here on Earthland is what contains a different power of your elements. Normally we're born with one power so those who are born with more than one are superior than others with only one, even if it's a strong elder they will respect those who have more elements."

" Do you only have one element, or do you have more?"

"Actually I have twelve elements, I can control force, shadows, poison, lightning, metal, fire, sound, fire, water, ice, wind, and light."

Lucy stares at him in shock. Just how many elements were out there? Which ones was she able to master? What did the future have in store for her? Thousands of questions raced through her mind and she wasn't able to say them all at once.

Then she realized something! She never asked him for his name.

As if reading her mind, which he probably did, he said, "My name's Zenaku."


	3. Demon and new enemy?

_**LadyLittleNekoLucy: Hi everyone just want to let you know to read what I've written at the bottom and please follow. Now I'll leave you to it. Enjoy~**_

Lucy's POV

So far it's been three days since I met Zenaku and I am so annoyed! First when we met I was eager to learn as much as I could about all the angels and what they do but now that I know he just won't shut up!

"So as I was saying even though I was surrounded by the opponent my age who also had 12 powers too and all I had to use was my force, shadow, and poison powers! In the end the match only lasted 10 minutes and naturally I won. That is how I was the prodigy before you were born," says Zenaku bragging about yet another match he won. His was so obnoxious and full of himself.

"Yeah, yeah I get it Zenaku, now will you shut up!" I scream at him in anger and see him flinch. I see that my demon side was let loose. Basically the elements don't actually have to be an element. It could also be a type of magic we master but of course then other angels can use magic but it would then lower the abilities of their element.

We, as in Zenaku, found out the hard way earlier about what power was contained in the golden necklace. It was my inner demon spirit who I named Akumu since she is me but at the same time someone completely different. Anyways I'll explain it later since I have to get Zenaku out of the tree he is now currently in.

"Get your butt down here right now Zen-chan~," both Akumu and me say, in which Zenaku calls sickly sweet voice, grinning in our demon form. Our demon form is completely different from what my looks of an angel. **(A.N. and human, meaning how she looks as Lucy Heartfilia, she will change every time she gains a new power back but will still have her old form)**

First off, we look like an eight year old. We have short black hair with red highlights. Wear a black Lolita-type dress that was black and red with red ribbons, a black chocker, earrings, bracelets, black knee high socks and lace up boots. There was also a tattoo that covered the left half of our body and our left eye was red and right greenish-blue.

"Alright," he says about to jump off the tree right away, after all he knew even though right now we were still weak because we need time for our powers to develop we were still able to give him a run for his money, when we suddenly sensed

A spear of some sort came flying in our direction right at _me._

Before I could do anything, Zenaku landed in between the weapon and me. He extends his right hand out in front of him and catches the spear. The weapon was stunningly beautiful. It was silver that was covered in elegant designs and decorated in sapphire jewels looking out of this world.

Suddenly the ground starts to tremble and a black mist emerges. By the time it clears there was a man with long black hair and dull grey lifeless eyes standing before us. It was suddenly clouded with hate when he saw us. Or rather, Zenaku. Then he says, his voice filled with venom,

"Zenaku, how dare you, you …"

LadyLittleNekoLucy: Hi everyone, please read this! Chapter might be short but I'm going to try to update every other day if I am able to. Maybe even twice in one day sometimes if I can. i would appreciate it if you write me reviews and tell others about my story because that will encourage me to write more to update. Anyways thanks for reading my story and stay tuned to find out who the mysterious guy is and how he's related to Zenaku! I have two ways how i might make it so i have to give it some thought because one of them will end up being the bad guy. But it would help if you told me who you want to be good and bad so please check it out on the polls if I figure out how to do one but if I don't please pm me. Sayōnara __


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"Hello everyone first off I would like to apologize that I completely forgot to update my story. I was to busy with school and when it was all over I forgot that I had posted this story. From now on I'm going to continue writing it but it won't be first updated on here. Instead I'm going to put it on my Wattpad account. If you want faster updates you can check it out on my account that LingLin282. I already am writing a story on there called, "Reincarnated to another World," so I will be updating this story slower. So again I apologies that I didn't update for like five moths./p 


	5. Kidnaped

No ones Pov

"Zenaku, how dare you, you are together with an angel. Is this how you pay father back for everything he has done for you? You, a half-blood and also half angel for worse, dare turn your back against your own people and family!" He shouts. His eyes never left Zenaku as he slowly started walking towards him. "Do you honestly think the angels will accept you, a kid who has the blood of the demon king, and is stronger than them? If you really think that they actually care about you, you are truly pathetic little brother."

"Kei, what are you doing here?" Zenaku asks calmly but I can see the anger he held within. His eyes never left this so called Kei, but he moved me behind him better so I could not see the Kei. "I cut off all ties with you demons after you killed my mother," Zenaku continues and he no longer hid his anger. You could tell he hated Kei so much that his mother must have been very important to him.

"Well it doesn't matter, my business is not with you. When you left behind your title of the second demon prince, you had no relationship with me, even now I still don't care about a weakling like you." The so called Kei says coldly. Suddenly Lucy had a bad feeling, Kei looks over at her and he disappears.

"Huh, where did he go," She says in shock. Then she felt a presence behind her. Everything seemed to happen to quickly for her to understand what was happening. Zenaku had turned around and looked at her, or perhaps someone else she couldn't figure it out, with a shocked and frightened expression. He reached out to her but she felt her body being pulled away from her. Someone had their arm around her waist and she felt their surroundings change so she guessed she went through a portal with the person who had his arm around her waist. The arm tightened and she her body was pressed against a firm muscular chest. "Krysanthe!" Lucy heard someone shout before everything went black.

Kei's Pov

I was told by my mother to bring home Zenaku but my father told me not to because we both knew she was in love with him. Instead father told me to bring the angel to the demon realm before she could awaken all of her powers but keep her unharmed. So I went to Earthland to a forest where I could see that they both were in. I see that the angel had a demon power and was slightly shocked by it.

'She's kinda cute when she looks like this,' I thought to myself but shake my head.

'No, I shouldn't think that, even if she has this power she is still an angel. Plus she's way to young for me and since she is going to stay in the demon realm, her powers won't develop and she will be too weak. When I take the throne, but that won't happen for a very~ long time, I will need a strong queen by my side to protect my people.'

Anyways I decided to put these thoughts away and quit thinking about the cute girl (A.N. Your still thinking about her ^^) and thrown a spear at her. I knew Zenaku would protect her so I didn't worry about hurting her even though father told me not to hurt her.

Zenaku and I started to talk and I could see that he blocked my view of her. 'So he must have fallen for her already,' I thought. (A.N. So did you) 'And it's only been three days since he met her.' But for some reason, even though I care about my stupid little brother, I couldn't help but look at him with hate.

I look at her and quickly move behind her. I wrap my arm around her small body (A.N. Remember she's still has her demon from) and press it against my own body. I open a portal to the demon realm and the last thing we both saw was Zenaku with a shocked and frightened expression yelling out her name.

We went to the demon realm and she passed out. I already closed the portal and since Zenaku gave up his rights as a demon he is no longer able to make a portal to return. I look back down and see that since she is unconscious her power start to disappear and she is back in her angel form.

Her hair is long and wavy. It reached down to her ankles and is what the angels would consider a beautiful blond with tints of silver in it. She is only about 5'2 and has a curvy body. Her clothes consists of a simple white dress and the golden necklace, she wore nothing else that includes that she has no shoes on. Compared to me, she barely can reach my chin.

I have black hair and grayish-blue eyes, though you can only notice the blue when there is light. I am tall and muscular because I work out. I normally wear black combat clothes and a black cloak with black boots and leather fingerless gloves. I normally don't wear any type of jewelry but I do at least have one on at all times. It is a red ruby earring that is on my left ear that I got from Zenaku when he was really young so he probably doesn't remember.

Anyways I start walking towards the castle with Krysanthe in my arms. I ignore the whispers and stares that the other demons are giving me and the girl and calmly walk towards the castle at a steady pace. When I reach the gates, the guards immediately opened the gates to let us through. Naturally everyone in the demon realm already knew of the girl in my arms and I could see that some wanted to torture her since she's an angel. I walk on the rocky small path that leads to the castle. If you fall down, you never can get back to the surface or reach the ground. I don't know if its true, but all the guards that I pushed down when I was a young child never came back.

In all honesty, I also love to see the angels bleed and etc, but because I can't enter heaven and they can't enter our world, no one ever goes out also, there has been no conflict in over 500 years.

"Nghn," I suddenly hear the girl in my arms start to wake up. I look down at her and look at the calming blue eyes surprised. When she looked at me I knew she remembered everything that happened a while ago, but there was no trace of fear.

"You are not scared," I calmly state while still loving into her eyes.

"Why should I be scared of you?!"She shouts with an angry look. I look at her surprised.

'Damn, for a little girl, she sure is loud,' I though to myself but instead say, "Because I can kill you at any minute."

"But you didn't kill me when I was unconscious, so why would you kill me now?" She says back in a challenging tone of voice. Her eyes were now no longer the calm blue but instead filled with mischief.

"Because then I can't see or hear you being frightened and screams." I answer back keeping a blank face so she won't see though me.

"Yeah right, I don't believe you," she says and playfully sticks out her tongue at me.

I turn to the side and only hold her by the back of her dress, the part that does around her neck. She instantly pales seeing that if I let go she would fall.

"Ok, ok, I believe you, get me away from there," she says a little frightened. I frown, I never intended to let her fall so I bring her back towards me and she instantly wraps her arms around my neck. "Please don't do that again," she asks me. I could smell the tears that was getting on my shirt and felt...guilty?

Not knowing what I should do since demons don't cry I tell her while awkwardly putting my arms around her and patting her back , "I won't let you get hurt. Right now its my job to watch over you so I can't let you get hurt, so don't worry, as long as you stay by my side I'll protect you with my life."

"Really," she ask looking up at me with tearful eyes.

"Yes, I promise," I tell her.

She nods her head and slowly lets me go. "Right now I don't like you," she clearly states surprising me. Her eyes and face keep changing which emotion she has and it is quite interesting. "First off you took me away from Zenaku, even though I only known him for three days and he annoyed me, he is still my friend. Then you almost let me fall of the cliff," she goes on but when I try to say that I wasn't going to let her fall she cuts me off.

"But I'm going to believe in you because you must have a reason to do what you did, and strangely when I'm with you I feel safe."

I only heard the first part but the last I strongly couldn't hear. 'What did she say?' I wonder to myself but after a while choose to ignore it.

"Let's go, my father is waiting for us so we should hurry. And just so you know, you shouldn't trust and believe in others so easily little girl," I say before turning to look into her eyes, "You aren't ever going to be leaving the demon realm, the place you will die is here," I finish before dragging her towards the castle, but in her case, her prison. I will admit I felt guilty about her having to stay here, but we couldn't allow her to awaken her powers. If she does, the angels will us her as a tool and have her destroy us, put an end to us demons once and for all.


End file.
